The Ones
by Ordinary Person
Summary: Beacon Hills may seem like the perfect little town where nothing happens... But soon, some changes will be applied. And one of these changes is the arrival of 3 witches. Will The Ones accept their destiny ? Or will they deny it ? Find out in this story...
1. Moving In

Chapter 1:

**~ So guys this is the first time I post one of my stories here, I really hope you'll like it... And yeah tell me what you think :)**

Beacon Hills, it's the middle of the night. A pretty blond women is running down the street and behind her a men is following her with a knife, she tripped and fell on the ground. He came close to her :

"You're gonna die witch" says the men

"You can kill me, but you know that the rumor is true... They are coming and they are the strongest anyone have seen so far" Answers the women

"Not if I kill them, but first..."

Before finishing his sentence the men pushes the knife into the women's stomach and watch her give her last breath...

The next day, in a very big and classy house. A pretty girl about 21 years old is coming down the stairs :

"Emily..." She yells while putting on her earrings "Em come on we're gonna be late to you own graduation"

"Okay okay" Answers Emily who's 18 and gonna graduate from High School in less then 1 hours "I'm ready I can't find mom's neckless and you know I can't go without it"

"It's on the living room table" Answers Elena her sister

"Found it, thank you"

Suddenly the door opens and A very pretty girl enters, she's young about 15 years old. She's got golden flaming hair and eyes of blue sapphire. She's thin and stylish

"Girls" Yells the pretty girl "You weren't about to go without me. Were you ?"

"Ella..." The girls rushes and give her hugs and kisses

"What are you doing here ?" Asks Emily "I thought you couldn't leave New York"

"I wasn't gonna miss my fave cousin graduation ?" She Answers

"We're so happy to see you... Especially after what happened" Says Elena but her sister gives her a quick push and their faces changed, right away an awkward silence took place in there

"No, girls come on" Says Ella with a smile on her face "I don't wanna see any sadness today, yes my parents died but... It's life and I know I'm not alone"

"You bet" Says Emily "You have us, and grandma"

"Yes and we understand you more than anyone" Says Elena

"Okay now" Says Ella fixing Emily's hair "We gotta leave the house if we wanna arrive there in time"

"Yeah let's go" Says Elena

"Wait where's grandma ?" Asks Ella

"Oh she left this morning" Answers Emily "She volunteered to help them put everything together for today"

And then they jumped in Elena's Bentley and drove to school.

They arrived at the Beacon Hills High School, the second they arrive Emily goes to meet her friends and when she stepped out of the car she said

"I'm gonna have some fun before the jail release... Namaste bitches"

"That girl's crazy" Says Elena while giggling

"Yeah..." Says Ella "Let's go take a seat in front before they disappear"

They stepped out of the car and started walking holding each others arms

"You're still taking classes ?" Asks Ella

"Yes I still need 1 year" Answers Elena "You know what it's like here, I just wanna finish school so I can start doing something with my life something more..."

"Interesting ?" Finishes Ella

"Yes, exactly"

"I feel the same way, I mean I always thought I'm meant for something bigger than what I'm living, I don't wanna go to high school and then college then start working at an office... It's not for me"

"What about your singing ?"

"Yeah right, like I can be a real singer one day... It's just a dream and nothing more"

"Why ? You're talented the only one in the family who can sing"

"Maybe but I don't know I'm not that confident I guess"

"And what about Dylan ?"

"We broke up a while ago"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, he said he needed... You know. The thing couples do when they're together" She took a minute and said

"Oh you mean THAT thing"

"Yes, and I wasn't ready so we broke up, it was like an obligation and I just couldn't"

"Well you know what, he didn't deserve you anyway"

"Thanks, enough talking about my tragic life... Tell me about yours, where are things going with Chace ?"

"I think we don't have much luck with man in the family"

"Don't tell me you guys broke up..."

"Apparently he was screwing some stupid party bitch"

"He wasn't the one Ely that's all, you'll find someone else..."

"So my baby girl's here and I didn't know ?" Says a voice behind them, when they looked

"Grandma..." Says Ella running to the old women and giving her a hug

"You finally decided to come ?"

"Yes I did... And, we tell them now or later ?" Says Ella

"I think they'll be happy to know now..."

"What do we need to know ?" Said Emily coming as she heard the last words

"I'm moving in Beacon Hills..." Said Ella

The girls went crazy about how happy they are and how much they wanted her to live with them.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you could take your seats" Says a men in the microphone

"Graduation's starting" Says the grandma "Go honey make us proud"

"Thanks grandma" Says Emily and tears starting feeling her eyes

"No Em I said no sadness today remember" Says Ella

"I'm crying because I'm happy" Says Emily "I'm so lucky to have you guys by my side and I'm pretty sure we're gonna be closer than ever now that you're moving in"

"Oww now you're gonna make US cry" Says Ella while holding her tight "Group hug guys"

The graduation started and after each student took the piece of paper that said they graduated, the party could start.

After some time, everybody returned to the house they were all very tired...

"Wait" Mentioned Emily "Where's your stuff ? I mean if you're moving in you need some clothes"

"I know" Answered Ella "They're arriving tomorrow"

After showering and having diner, Ella went to the Living Room and found an old magic board...

"Hey Elena... Emily come see what I found" She yelled

"Better be good I'm going to bed" Says Elena "I gotta wake up early for a job interview tomorrow"

"Look" Says Ella "It's our old magic board, I didn't saw her since forever I remember it was a present from your mom"

"Yeah me too" Answered Emily "Remember what's written on the back"

"I love you guys" Ella stared reading "You're meant for big things and never forget each other"

"I never quit understood what she meant by saying that we're meant for big things" Says Elena

"Me neither" Answered Ella "But I really miss her, when she died it was like my own mom died"

"We all miss her" Says Emily and an awkward silent took place in the room

"Okay now guys I have to sleep" Says Elena

"Yeah we need some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" Answered Ella

"I don't" Reacted Emily which caused hysteric laughing... Suddenly the arrow of the board started moving but only Ella saw it

"WOW girls you saw that ?" She said with a surprised look

"Saw what ?" Answered Elena

"Okay I swear I'm not hallucinating I saw that damn thing moving" She said pointing at it

"You just imagined it" Said Ashley "We all need sleep so I guess that's the reason why you..."

Before she could finish The arrow moved again

"Em please tell me you saw it too" Said Ella

"I-I guess..." Answered Emily with fear in her eyes

The arrow kept moving in front of their eyes pointing at specific letters

"The board wants to say something to us" Said Elena

"Wait let me take note" Answered Ella taking her phone and starting typing... When the arrow stopped she showed them the word "Attic"

"We need to go in there" She said

"But wait" Interrupted Elena "We were never able to open the door"

Suddenly, the power faded

"I really don't like that" Said Emily

"It's nothing we're safe here" Answered Elena "I'm going to the basement to check"

"Never say that" Said Em "The ones who says they're safe are always the first ones to die in horror movies"

"Okay Em go with Elena to the basement" Said Ella "While I go check the attic"

"You won't be able to open the door" Said Elena

"I can't sleep until I figure out what's happening in here" She answered

"Okay we'll be quick and we'll meet you up there" Said Emily

"Sounds like a plan" She answered "But wait... Grandma"

"No need to wake her up" Said Elena "Let's just stick to the plan"

While the girls went down to check the power, Ella went up to the attic. Even though she tried to open the door she couldn't, after she turned her back to it. It opened by it self, she entered and a beautiful big golden box caught her eye, she opened it and took a heavy book out of it... She opened the book and on the first page it was written "Book Of Shadows"

"What's that..." She whispered

She turned the page and found a sort of poem, it looked like a spell... She read

_"Hear now the words of the witches_

_The secrets are hidden in the night_

_The greatest of spells are involved_

_And the great gift of magic is sought_

_In this night... In this hour_

_I call upon the ancient power_

_Give us the power_

_We want the power"_

The girls came in, and found her with the book.

"What's that ?" Says Elena "And how did you open the door"

"It opened by it self" She answered "Girls... I think that"

"You think that what ?" Says Emily

"I think we're witches" She said with a worried look on her face

"What ?" Says Elena like she's not taking it seriously "We can't be witches"

Ella put the book down and stood up in front of her, while Emily took her place and starting checking out the book

"Well..." She started "I read a spell and it was saying that if we wanted our powers we needed to be the 3 of us in the house, at midnight and plus we needed the full moon"

"We can't be witches" She kept repeating it

"Why can't we ?" She answered her while Emily's going deep in the reading

"For the simple reason that witches doesn't exist" Says Elena

A silent took place and Elena broke it...

"Listen guys we're tired and tomorrow's a big day, let's sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow at lunch"

"Okay" Said Emily putting the book down

"Come on El" Says Elena looking at Ella

"I'm coming down, just a minute" She answered

**~ And with that, the first chapter is finished. I didn't wanna write a lot so you'll have the next one soon :) and please review it would mean a lot ^_^**


	2. The Power of Three

Chapter 2: The Power of Three

**~Hey guys, so the first chapter was a mess, grammar mistakes, lake of details, really short ! But a lot of people reviewed actually this just means a lot so thank you so much ^_^ Enjoy reading :)**

_Previously on The Ones... _

_"Ella... I thought you couldn't leave New York ?"_

_"I wasn't gonna miss my fave's cousin graduation"_

_~ Ella arrived from New York to Beacon Hills and surprised her cousins Elena and Emily_

_"I always thought I'm meant for something... "_

_"Bigger ?"_

_~ Ella and Elena talking about their future at Emily's Graduation_

_"Girls I swear that thing just moved... U saw it too Em"_

_~ When the arrow of the magic board started moving in the living room_

_"I think We're witches..."_

_"We can't be witches because they doesn't exist"_

_~ Ella and Elena arguing when they found the book of shadows_

The next day... Ella was sitting on a chair in the kitchen drinking some coffee, or at least pretending to, it went cold because it was sitting there untouched. She was too busy thinking about what happened yesterday that she didn't even take time to consider drinking it. She was wearing a long sleeve ladylike sweater, and sometimes when she looked through the window, the sun bent on her skin making her look even more youthful than she already was. And her blue eyes were sparkling at the morning sun rays along with her golden colored hair

"Morning..." Called Emily as she walked into the kitchen

"Morning Em" Responded Ella

"Were's everyone ?" She poured her self a cup of orange juice and sat down in front of Ella

"I don't know, Elena got out early and grandma is still sleeping"

"No she's not I went to her room and she wasn't there"

"I don't know..."

"I know it's a bit early but, I can't get off my mind what happened yesterday"

"Me neither, I read a little and I found some things..."

"Things ?"

"Yeah did you know that the first witch of our family was named Melinda Warren, and she used to live in the 15th century" Emily crossed her eyebrows, she was surprised to hear that...

"And she was burned alive when they knew she was a witch. But before dying she made one last wish, and it was that every generation will be stronger and stronger every time... Especially the arrival of 3 witches, 3 sisters. They actually were our grand grand aunts, they were the strongest witches of all times..."

"And so ? Maybe it didn't affect us, we would've known if we were witches. And plus mum wasn't a witch, grandma either and as far as I could tell, I don't think your parents were too" she leaned back to her chair by the end of her sentence...

"I thought about that, but then our Aunt Phoebe she was the one that could see the future. She saw the arrival of 3 other witches, they're called The Ones and she said that they are the strongest anyone has ever seen, even more powerful than the 3 sisters... It could be us Em" By saying this Ella smiled, it was a good smile, an excitement smile. Her face lighted up, she adored the idea of being a witch

"But how ? And we don't have any powers"

"We do. Or at least we will, the spell I read yesterday it was a call to our powers"

"Okay and do you know what are these powers"

"The book says that before the 3 sisters, there was only 3 powers, Telekinesis (which means moving objects with the mind), Time Frizzing and seeing the future..."

"But..." It's like Emily knew that there was more to the story she was telling

"But... The 3 sister developed other ones, Controlling fire. Disappearing from one place to another in a wink. Levitate and Empathy"

"No wonder that they were the strongest..." Emily's eyebrows went up

"I know, but the book says that The Ones have bigger powers..."

"Maybe... I don't know what to think (She brushed her brown hair behind her ears) And if we're witches how's that gonna effect out lives ?"

"Good question..."

After that, the girls just sat there quietly thinking about what's gonna happen next, the idea was scary but exiting especially for Ella she always knew deep down that she was meant to do big things. And her intuition never betrayed her, it wasn't gonna start any day soon.

/_MeanWhile at Elena's Job interview_\

In a big bright office, Elena was sitting nervously on a chair near a gigantic desk. It was obviously the boss's office because of all the space and the white leather sofas plus all the materials that an editor needs for his work, her whole body was shaking. It was an interview for a reputed magazine, she always wanted to be a journalist and she thought that since she's finishing school next year. She could work as an intern just to see how the journalism world works, and for this occasion she didn't wanna take anything for granted even her outfit was perfect. She was wearing a deep grey Knit V-neck sweater dress with some sexy black knee high boots, and her long caramel hair was styled in a teased side pony tail. No body could say that she wasn't beautiful even without make up, so imagine how gorgeous she looks with it, she broke so many hearts when she was in high school and still breaking some major ones in college...

"Miss Haliwell... " Says a man in a black suit with a blue tie coming in the room "Sorry I made you wait"

"It's oka..." She couldn't finish her sentence, when she looked at him she just froze there. He was so charming, his dark hair was just perfectly straight and his eyes were to die for.

"Miss Haliwell ?" Called the mystery man, and waked Elena up from her awake dream

"Sorry I was just... I was... You know just..." She didn't know what to say, she started panicking and suddenly the trashcan caught fire. The man was more surprised than scared, he rushed to the corner on his left and picked up the extinguisher, point it to the fire and turned it off. Elena was tormented by what just happened, she couldn't help but think that she was the one who started it. Even if it was a 0.99% possibility that she could be responsible, but she felt like it though.

"It's okay..." Reacted the man "I think since it's so sunny today that it started by it self"

"Yeah..." Replied Elena by opening her eyes wider "These things happens, you know... Risks of the work" _(Risks of the work ? I couldn't think of a more stupid thing to say) _she said to her self

The man started giggling a little and then smirked at her by saying "I hope you're still willing to be an intern ?"

She started blushing, and still didn't know what to say so she laughed nervously instead of giving the him an answer

"Alright" He spoke awhile cleaning up his throat "Your file says that you're still in college and that you never worked for a magazine before"

"Exactly, and I have everything you asked for online so I hope it will do"

"And why did you choose to work for us?"

"Honestly I just want a job, and since I'm finishing school next year it will be good if I could do something this summer instate of sitting there eating ice cream and watching cartoons... And plus you're just the Nº 1 magazine in the country so I thought it could be cool to work here" The man started laughing and Elena smiled at him, she even started to blush a little.

"I like you Miss Haliwell, people here are so boring so it's good to have a funny person for change"

_(He thinks I'm funny, that's so great. Don't do anything stupid and stay calm)_ she told her self

"Thank you Mr. Anderson coming from you it's such a great thing" _(Such a great thing ? Girl what's up with you)_ she thought AGAIN

"Please call me Josh, when people call me by my last name I feel old"

She couldn't help but smile at him, there was definitely some flirting going on here and they both noticed it...

"I can't say this on paper yet, but welcome to the Magazine"

"Really ? Thank you so much Mr Anderson... I mean Josh. You're saving my summer"

"We need people like you Miss Haliwell"

"Please you can call me Elena, and I wanna thank you again for this opportunity"

"No need to thank me Elena, just prove me I'm right"

"You got it, just count on me "

They smiled at each other and politely Elena found her way out, she was smiling as a dork thinking about Josh, about how beautiful he is and how he easily gave her this chance. She pressed the elevator button and since it was at the level she was, it opened instantly and she entered. Before closing...

"Elena..." She heard a man screaming her name and she blocked the doors it was Josh, running to catch her up

"I wanted to ask you something but I don't know if you'll accept since I'm your boss"

"It depends on your request"

"I wanted to ask you to... Diner ?"

She was just shocked, the most beautiful man she's ever saw was asking her out, and positive point. She was interested. *Keep Calm and don't show him you're exited about that* she thought

"I don't know Josh I mean..." She started to talk but he stopped her by saying

"It's just a diner, what do you have to lose ?"

"My job..." She smiled at him, and he did the same. He chuckled a little bit and finally got his courage and told her

"You don't have to worry about that, if you see that we don't fit together we'll be back to where we are now and act like nothing happened"

She took a second to answer him, it was all acting she almost jumped on him at that office but she knew how to stay calm and she accepted without sounding too exciting...

"You can pick me up at this address at 6 so we can go for a ride first"

"Okay I will..."

/_Meanwhile back at the house_\

"Hey Em, I'm going to the supermarket. Want me to bring you something ?" Yelled Ella while putting on her blue jean jacket in the alley

"No thanks, I'm gonna do some cleaning" Yelled back Emily from the kitchen

"Okay, if my stuff arrives just leave them in the alley I'll bring'em up"

"Yeah..."

The door slammed and Emily started to clean the house, it was really big, with a lot of usable space it had a big alley and on the left of it there was some stairs that lead up to the second floor and the attic, the living room was really big with a lot of natural breeze streaming, it was very bright people felt healthier just by being there it was huge yet cozy, and very we'll designed. Let's not talk about the kitchen it featured a unique, custom glass windows which lets nature into the heart of the home. The skylights and solar powered blinds allow natural lights to warm the kitchen while keeping harmful sun rays out when necessary. When you get to the second floor you'll have 5 bedrooms with 5 bathrooms, the bedrooms had all one and only design it created an oasis of calm and serenity. Their parents had and left them a lot of money and their grandma used to be an actress so she was pretty rich. We can say that these girls grew up in a good family but unlike other ones, they weren't the spoiled kind they learned how to earn things and how to have dignity, how to give so you can receive.

So Emily was gonna clean up, and she thought that it's gonna take her forever to finish by herself, and wished she could have super speed powers to make it faster and easier. It was 10:23 she cleaned the kitchen, and the living room, she passed by the clock took a look at it, it was 10:25... Of course she thought that the clock was broken or something like that, so she took her phone and she saw the same time ! Okay now she's freaking out. Did she just moved fast ? She thought it was impossible but then she remembered what Ella said about their powers and the story she told her about the prophesy. Suddenly at the door, a voice is calling Emily and she already knew who it was, it's Mrs. Abrams their neighbor she's always grumpy and picks up fights for anything and everything. Emily kept thinking *Please don't see me... Please don't see me...* and without noticing she saw her hands disappearing followed by her whole body.

She couldn't believe what just happened, and when Mrs. Abrams quit screaming and went back to her house, Emily calmed her self down and went back to a visible form. She dialed Ella's number and called her :

"Hello" Answers Ella

"Wherever you are, what ever you're doing. Drop everything and come back to the house RIGHT NOW" Emily was clearly freaked out

"Em calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down come here and that's it" She hung up

"Em... Em ? She hung up on me" Whispered Ella "What's up with her ?" She was looking at her phone and crossing the street, she didn't saw that car coming fast until she heard a horn she turned around and as a human, her first reaction was to turn and cover her self, while waving her hands she froze the car. She stopped time, thank god no body was there to see it so she run real quick to the house...

When Ella got to the house she found Emily sitting in the kitchen totally freaked out

"Em what's up why did you want me t-"

"You were right" Emily didn't let Ella finish her sentence "We are witches"

"What ?" Responded Ella in shock and excitement because finally somebody believes her "How did you find out ?"

"I have powers, I moved fast and got invisible"

"I froze a car that was gonna hit me"

The expression on Emily's face changed completely

"You almost got hit by a car ? Oh my god are you okay ?" She was really concerned

"Calm down Em I'm fine, but we need to know what's going on and if we have powers..."

"It means that Elena have some too" She finished what Ella was about to say. They heard the front door opening and Elena yelling

"Girls... Where you at ?"

"The kitchen" Yells back Ella

"Ask me how my interview went ?" She was all pumped up an excited, because A: she got the job and B: she had a date. What's not to be exited about ?

"How was your interview ?" Asked Emily in a weird way

"Oh thanks for asking" Joked Elena and started talking until she got breathless "I got the job and the boss is so cute he asked me out and I said yes but I don't know what to wear or what to say, please somebody slap me so I can stop talking so fast"

"Hey Elena, stop we have big problems" said Emily while shaking her sister

"Problems ?" Asked Elena crossing her eyebrows "Why what happened ?"

"First of all did anything unusual happened to you today ?" Lead Emily

"What do you mean by that ?"

"I don't know anything... Remember every detail"

Elena took a time and remembered the trashcan, and how it caught fire. She looked at the girls and

"Wait, there is something" She said with a worried look on her face "when I was at the interview I panicked and the second after that I think I started a small fire"

"That's great" Reacted Ella with a big smile one her face

"You think so ? We became witches and all that because of you" Said Ella crossing her eyebrows out of anger

"How can it be because of me ?" Answered Ella standing up in front of her

"Everything started when you came"

"No we were born witches, weather you accept it or not..."

The girls continued their fight until the dirty dishes that were in the sink started levitating and the plant that was near the kitchen door started growing reaching the sealing, Ella and Elena were too busy screaming at each other to notice that it was them who's doing it... But Emily noticed it and she screamed

"STOP" the girls looked at her "Look at what you're doing"

Ella saw the dishes and Elena looked at the plant

"We're doing this ?" Asked Elena

"Yes you are, and Ella's right it was meant to be, we are witches our whole family is"

"But grandma and mum weren't witches" Said Elena with a know it all look and voice

"Yes we were..." The girls heard a voice coming from the living room, and went to see who it was

"Grandma ?" It was their grandmother and she was almost invisible like she was a ghost

"Yes my darlings it's me" She answered with a big smile on her face

"What happened to you ?" Asked Elena

"I'm dead..." She responded almost as she was telling a joke. The girls were shocked, and they didn't know what was going on

"What do you mean you're dead ?" Reacted Emily "You were with us yesterday"

"No..." Said the grandma "That was my spirit"

"Your spirit ?" Asked Elena

"Yes, when was the last time you girls saw me eat or drink something ? Or even sleep ?" The girls took a time and they looked at each other

"But how did you die and why haven't you tell us earlier" Asked Ella in a really calm way even though the situation was nerve-wracking

"I died when I recited a spell to call your powers" Started grandma to explain "I have powers too and I saw my future, a warlock was coming for you girls so I had to give you your powers"

"Hold on a second" Interrupted Elena "You're a witch ?"

"Yes... Just like your mother and you"

"Why didn't we have powers too when were young" Asked Emily

"It was a choice I made after your mother died so I can protect you from all kind of evil forms"

"But how did it affect me ?" Asked Ella

"Because you are part of this family as well"

"Alright but The Books Of Shadows, says that every connected witches are sisters... We're cousins"

"I can't talk about that" she started to look down to the carpet while playing with her neckless

"Grandma, you never knew how to lie and now as a ghost it's even worst so spit it" Answered Elena in a very angry voice

"I made a promise and I can't break it"

"A promise to who ?" Said Emily

"To me..." Said a very recognizable voice it was Elena's and Emily's mum that just appeared

"Mum ?" Asked Emily with an emotional look on her face

"Hi honey..."

"No" said Elena "I'm dreaming or it's a bad joke, but this is definitely not real"

"Of course it is sweetheart" answered her mum "I'm sorry I've hid the truth from you girls all these years, it was the best thing to do"

"Hello people..." Said Ella raising her arm "What did grandma promise to you ?"

The two women looked at each other and decided to finally reveal the truth and break their silence

"She promised to never say that you're..." She couldn't finish her sentence it was too hard, and she was scared that Ella would never forgive her after that

"That she's what ? Break the suspense already" Reacted Emily

"Ella is actually my daughter..."

Ella looked at her in a mix of shock and anger. The shock of these news was too much for her to handle, it was too much for any 15 year old girl to handle. Knowing that she's a witch and that her parents wasn't her biological ones was a bit nerve-wracking and she felt a bit betrayed...

"I'm your what ?"

"I know this can be hard honey but at least let me explain"

"What do you have to explain ?" The tears started filling up Ella's eyes "I know I was adopted but I never thought that I was in contact with my real mum for all these years"

"You lied to us..." Reacted Emily

"It was the best thing to do..." Said the girls mum while Elena laugh it up and turned her back to them "When you girls were young you used to say to me _'Mum you have a big belly'_ you didn't know I was pregnant"

"It was my idea to hide this from the world" reacted the grandma "Because Ella is actually you're Half-sister and her father was a very strong witch"

"Hold-up" Cut it Elena "You can't just come from the land of ghosts and drop these kinda news, you can't just say Girls you're witches and oh by the way, Ella is your sister you just can't"

"I know it's hard to face but you have to..." Answered the girls mum

"And my father ?" Spoke Ella in tears "How did he accept such a horrible thing ?"

"He didn't, I couldn't accept it either... But we had too, never in the history of magic two witches made a baby together. So we had to hide it from the Founders"

"The founders ?" Asked Emily

"Yes, they are the very first form of good in this world..."

"Remember girls everything happens for a reason" said their grandma "and it's definitely not a coincidence if you received these powers... It's your heritage"

"No a heritage is jewelries or very fancy paintings" Said Elena "This... This is a curse"

She ran at the door grabbing her purse and car keys

"Elena..." Yelled Emily while trying to catch her up

"Let her go" said their mum "She will be back... She always does, just remember to never let go of each other and the power of three will set you free"

After she slammed the door her bracelet was kept in the middle so she just left it there

/_In Elena's Car_\

Elena was having all kinds of feelings right now, she didn't know what to do she felt useless and she hated that. Even though she was the older one, she wasn't the strongest emotionally it was always Ella who stayed calm in these situations, and found the best solutions... She continued driving going anywhere far from the house. She turned her phone off so the girls can't reach her, and turned the radio on so she can focus on something else and pretend that none of what she heard today was true, that she wasn't a witch and that Ella is her cousin not her sister...

/_Meanwhile back at the house_\

It was 8pm and Elena still didn't show up... Emily and Ella were alone now, their mum and grandma were gone.

"Her phone is still off ?" Asked Ella when she saw Emily trying to reach Elena

"Yeah... Where did she go ?" She sat down looking at the ground while holding her head

"Maybe she's right..." Said Ella looking at Emily

"Right about what ? What are you talking about ?" Answered her sister with a confused look on her face

"What Elena said about how all of this started when I came in here"

"Hey honey no..." She went sitting next to Ella and hold her hands

"I mean think about it, everything started when I found that stupid board and read that stupid spell, I messed up your lives and now I don't know how to fix them"

"No it's not your fault, we were born witches and everything that happen did happened because it was meant to be, it was gonna happen sooner or later anyway"

Her words calmed Ella down and made her gain a little more confidence.

"You're right..." She said while she turned her head, it was her way to think and she does that when she have an idea "And since we're witches we can find her"

"How ?"

"Bring the map and a crystal from the chandelier, plus the bracelet she left behind" She stood up "I read something about how to find a witch in the book of shadows I'll go bring it"

As soon as it was said, it was done. The girls were in the living room, Emily attached the crystal to a string and started moving it in circles around the map, while Ella was searching for the spell to call upon a witch. Moments later the girls found Elena and decided to go and bring her back home, but when Ella touched Elena's bracelet she felt something, like a gust of wind that hit her and right after that, she closed her eyes and saw an empty street with Elena running from a man. That's all she could see, when she opened her eyes she almost fell down to the ground.

"What's going on ? What did you see ?" Asked Emily letting the fear and panic taking control of her voice

"We have to hurry" Answered Ella while catching up her breath "Elena's in danger"

/_Meanwhile in Elena's car_\

After her car went out of fuel, Elena found her self in a dark abandoned street. She tried to call her sisters but there was no signal at that spot. She had no choice but walk until she finds some kind of living form, but in a corner of the street where there was no light, she saw a man and he just stood there, in the dark, without a word. She tried to tell him what was going on with her but still didn't get any answers, he stood out of the dark and showed his face he was also holding a knife...

"Josh ?" She reacted. And he could read on her face that she was surprised and scared at the same time

"Yes it's me, and you're gonna die witch"

Suddenly she figured it all out, it was him who was killing all these women and that's why he wanted to go out with her, so she can be an easy target away from her sisters. She started running the second he took another step closer, she was so afraid but kept running and all she could think of is how to use her powers. There was some rocks on the ground that she didn't see, so she tripped and fell there, she turned real quick but couldn't stand up. And when he came really close to her, she closed her eyes and let her breath out. And with that he just went flying to the other side of the road, she couldn't believe it but now, wasn't the time to be shocked. She started running again until she saw a car coming, it was her sisters... They got out of the car and rushed to rescue her

"Are you okay ?" Asked Ella in preoccupation

"Ella" Answered her sister with a terrified look ok her face "Do you know if there's a spell in the book to vanquish a-"

"Warlock ?" Ella knew what she was talking about so she finished what she was about to say

"Uh girls" reacted Emily when she saw the warlock standing up again and coming in their direction "Not to freak you out but we gotta get outta here"

"You're right" responded Elena "Let's go and you're driving"

The girls took the car and drove really fast, while the warlock was still pretty damaged he still was determinate to finish what he started, so he started running going straight to the Haliwell mention

/_Meanwhile when the girls arrived at the house_\

"Close all the doors and windows" screamed Emily when she passed the door

"I'm calling the cops" called Elena while dialing 911

"And tell them what ?" Answered Ella "That a warlock wants to kill us ? They won't believe us AND they can't be able to protect us"

"We'll do you have a better solution" yelled Elena back at her face

"As a matter of fact I do..." Answered her sister taking a bitchy voice

"Girls no time for fights, he's coming any minute now" said Emily as she went back between her two sisters

Suddenly the door slammed and Josh looked very angry and so ready to finish this. The girls got together when they saw him and Ella was in front so she was covering them

"Go upstairs I'll try to keep him busy" said Ella while pushing her sister away

"We can't leave you" answered Emily

"Just go..." She yelled louder and the girls ran upstairs to the attic

"You think you can beat me ?" Joked the warlock

"Maybe not but I can keep you away..." By that she waved her arm in the air hoping that it will do something. And it did, she pushed him almost to the other side of the living room, he was down to the ground so she ran upstairs joining her sister in the attic

"Okay and now what ?" Said Emily in panic

"Let's block the door" suggested Elena and they blocked it with an armoire a table and a chair. While they were doing that, the warlock followed them upstairs and explode the door without any difficulty. Now they were outta ideas and they couldn't run so the grouped again held each others hands.

"That's it..." Reacted Ella "we're linked so the power of three can work"

"Yeah where's the 'On' button ?" Joked Elena

"Remember what mum said" Agreed Emily "Never let each other go and the power of three will set us free"

"Okay let's repeat that" finished Ella

_The Power of Three will set us free_

_The Power of Three will set us free_

_The Power of Three will set us free_

The girls kept repeating the spell over an over again, and that created a sort of tornado around the warlock and he spoke

"You think that's it's over ? It just the beginning, we're everywhere, we can take all kinda shapes and forms. You'll never be happy in your lives, EVEEEEEER..." He exploded in a Big Fat firework. And the girls could finally breath that it was over.

The next day... Ella went out to bring the mail. And suddenly a guy with a bike ran her over, she was okay even though fell really bad on the ground

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Said the young man helping her out to stand up

"It's okay, it's okay..." She finally got up and saw him. She instantly flashed on him, he was about her age, a little bit taller than her with a magnificent latino flavored skin, plus he had quite a sexy body. His Beatle styled hair was just perfectly in shape and his puppy dog brown eyes made her heart melt a little bit...

"I hope you're okay, my mum is a nurse I can take you to the hospital and she can see if I didn't hurt you" he seemed really worried and she thought that it was so sweet

"I'm fine really, I'm a tough girl" she smiled at him, and he smiled back

"I'm Scott by the way" he extended his hand and shook her's

"Ella..." Responded the pretty blond who started to blush but kept smiling and let her pretty dimples flash a little bit more

"Nice to meet you Ella, not that I don't wanna stay but I really need to go... See you around ?"

"Yeah" she kept smiling at him the whole time, he got on his bike and before leaving, he tuned and smiled at her one last time. She picked up the envelopes on the ground and saw her sisters coming her way

"Who was that hottie ?" Said Emily while pointing at Scott

"Just some guy..." Answered Ella who was still blushing

"Yeah some guys that's why you're blushing like a moron" Joked Ella with pinching her right check.

"Okay now let's change the subject" Said Ella while getting in the middle of her sister and taking them by the arm while walking back to the house "What we did last night was so cool"

"Totally" agreed Emily

"But we have to be careful in the future, plus our powers are growing fast we need to be able to be witches but still be normal young women..." Finished Elena

"And keep this a secret or choose carefully the people we decide to tell" Added Ella

"I think you said it all sisters" it was the first time Ella called them like that, they turned to each other and had a major group huge on the porch, they entered in the house and since Ella was the last one to enter she looked at the door and waved two fingers to it so it can close...

**~ Okay so I hope that this chapter was as fun to read for you as it was to write for me. I will update soon and till then, please leave me a review and tell me what you thought about it. Thanks you 3**


	3. Ordinary Girl

**~ Hello my lovely amazing readers, I know I take time to update but I want each chapter to be perfect and I'm really busy so yeah please enjoy this one...**

_Previously on The Ones_

_"The Ones are the strongest witches of all times, it could be us Em"_

_- Ella and Emily talking in the kitchen about witch craft_

_"Ella is my daughter, so she is your girls baby sister"_

_- Emily and Elena discovers from their mum that Ella is they're sister_

_"Is there a way to vanquish a warlock in the book of shadows"_

_- Elena finally believing Ella after being attacked _

_"I'm so sorry, my mum can take a look at you cause she's a nurse"_

_"I'm a tough girl"_

_- Ella meeting Scott for the first time after he run over her with his bike_

It has been two years since the girls discovered their supernatural powers. Elena is now a local celebrity thanks to her work at the magazine. Emily is trying to balance between her normal life and her witch life, by doing part time jobs and haunting demons. As for Ella, she's the unhappiest one of the three, when they discovered that they're witches. They chose homeschooling so it can be easier to keep her secret safe, but for a 17 year old girl. Being blocked at home isn't fun or stimulating in any kinda way, she wishes she can go out because she wants to and not because there is an innocent to save, she wants to go to the mall because she wants to buy some clothes and not because there's a demon attacking people. She understands now that with such amazing powers came so much responsibilities. She felt like a prisoner and she hated that, so she decided to take things in her own hands.

One night, the girls were sitting at the kitchen table eating some Ravioli that Emily made a few hours earlier. Ella wasn't participating at their conversation, she was playing with the food that was on her plate trying to calm her self down and preparing for what she was about to tell her sisters. After less than 10 minutes, Ella couldn't take it anymore so she spoke

"I wanna go to high school"

The girls were shocked, and especially Elena who dropped her fork

"You what ?" Said Elena pushing her eyebrows higher

"You heard me" Answered Ella crossing her arms and rising one eyebrow

"Ella it's dangerous" interacted Emily with a soft look on her face

"How can it be dangerous ?" Answered the golden haired girl raising her hands up "We fight demons EVERY-SINGLE-FREAKING day, I can handle my self"

"That's why it's dangerous" responded Elena "What will you do if a demon attacks you ?"

"I can defend my self, why do YOU" she pointed at her "have the right to go out, living life as you want and not me ?"

"So is this what it's all about ?" Reacted Emily with confused looking eyes "you want some freedom ?"

"Not just that..." Answered Ella sitting back on her chair "I want to see what the world has to offer, and what it feels like to be a teenager. I spent two years of my life fighting demons and warlocks, and don't get me wrong I love being a witch but sometimes" she sighed "I feel like I've lost my freedom by gaining superpowers"

The girls knew what she was talking about, they were in high school too and it was the best years of their lives. But it was her baby sister and she had to protect her

"You're only 17" said Elena "You got your whole life ahead of you, just stay a little longer at home until you're perfectly ready for the world"

"How much longer ?" Ella stood up and looked straight into her eyes "2 more months ? Years ?"

"Ella we're just trying to protect you" added Emily

"Protect me ?" Asked the teenage girl "By keeping me locked up..."

Her sisters kept quit while she was looking at them, waiting for them to say something or do something, anything, but just make a move.

"You guys just don't get it" she ran upstairs to her room, and slammed the door. While her sisters were still in the kitchen

"Elena..." Reacted Emily "We gotta let her do this"

"She's just too young you know..."

"I know but, let's not forget that she's only 17. We were 17 too and we know what it feels like"

"I just won't be able to move on if something bad happens to her"

"I wouldn't either... But it's killing her to be here"

The girls stayed in the kitchen for a long time talking about what they have to do. And they finally came up with a decision, if Ella wanted to go to high school then she's going ! They went up to talk to her, after knocking at the door

"I'm not here" they heard her voice coming from the other side of that door. They entered, she was lying on her right side so they wasn't seeing her face, Emily sat down beside her knees and Elena kept standing up.

"Honey..." Said Emily brushing her sister's hair out of her face "Why do you wanna go to high school so bad ?"

Ella rearranged her self and was now sitting face to face with Emily, knees brought to her chest which she was holding with both her hands

"Because I'm tired of my life" she spoke

"Ella you're 17" reacted Elena "It's a normal feeling for a teenager"

"No..." She closed her eyes and pushed head back "It's gotten to the point where I don't even recognize my self. I wake up in the middle of the night thinking about my future, even my powers are messed up !"

"If It's affecting your powers it can be dangerous" Explained Emily "and that's why we're okay with you going to high school"

Ella's eyes opened wider than ever letting her pretty little blue eyes to show

"You're serious ?" She asked thinking they were joking

"Yes and you better start applying because there's only two weeks left" Said Elena with a little smirk

Ella hugged Emily and then ran to hug her other sister

_|The first day of school|_

Ella got up early for her first big day, she had a weird feeling a feeling of excitement and fear at the same time. After taking her shower, she opened her closet and tried to find the perfect outfit. She tried at least 10 things before finding the best one, since it was the fall season she decided to go with a cute and simple look, casual but stylish. Even though she wasn't the kind of girl who accorded too much attention to the way they're dressed, she had to be like that today. She wore a belted gray skinny jeans, with some buckle and studs embellished high-healed black boots, plus a long sleeve loose fit black T-shirt. She applied some mascara and a little bit of eye liner, which made her sapphire eyes looks prettier and even more brighter than they already were, some blush on her pretty apple checks, some pink lip-stick and finished by some extra shine pink lip-gloss. She looked at her self in the mirror and starting rearranging her hair, she thought that a nice wavy/curled styled hair would be just good for her first day. After finishing, she put on her four-leaf tag charm silver earrings and her vintage dial music notes Quartz watch. She looked at her self in the mirror one last time, before spreading some Pink Sugar perfume, taking her Juicy Couture Heritage Crest cream velour purse and heading downstairs with her phone . She walked in the kitchen and both her sister were like

"WOW" they said in sync

"Who's that girl ? Em" asked Elena talking to her younger sister

"I don't know, she looks familiar though" answered Emily walking toward Ella and making her turn around

"Do I look nice ?" Asked Ella taking a really shy voice

"Nice ?" Reacted Elena "You're gonna blow everybody's mind, the girls will hate you and the guys will fall for you"

"I agree" said Emily with a big smile on her face

"Okay so I think I'm good to go" Said the blue eyed teen taking an apple "I can't eat right now so this" she showed them the fruit "is going down after my first class"

She was heading for the front door, when she was stopped by her sisters which were holding a little gift bag

"We weren't gonna let you go without a gift" Said Elena pointing at bag

"You guys shouldn't" answered Ella with a little smirk

"Just open it" ordered Emily giving the bag to her younger sister

Ella opened her gift, and saw a beautiful oval shape lucky charm pendant, the amulet was representing a howling wolf and on top of it, there was a blue opalite gem stone.

"It's beautiful" she said looking at it with pure admiration

"This is actually a family thing, you know our aunt Paige" said Elena "it was here's, and since then every little sister in the family has the right to own it"

"It's so pretty, I love it" answered Ella while putting it on

"It has a meaning" started Emily "The wolf means protection, strength, power, courage and longevity. And the opalite stone, is associated to a third eye chakra and it helps stabilizing mood swing, removes bad energy and it's a healing stone"

"Okay now I should go" she came closer to her sister and gave them a hug "I love you girls"

"We love you too" answered Emily

She started walking away from them until she passed the front door and went all the way to her red 6th generation Golf Volkswagen.

_|Meanwhile at Beacon Hills High|_

"Here we are" said Stiles walking out of his jeep with Scott "Our beautiful, depressing, dramatic and most importantly boring, high school"

"I can't believe I'm in sophomore year" started Scott "I thought I was gonna get kicked out because of my grades"

"Yeah..." They both started walking from the parking lot until they passed the school doors and arrived at their lockers

"You know I really wish this year will be a little bit normal" said Stiles putting books in his locker

"Yeah right" chuckled Scott "I don't think that's gonna happen" he checked his phone, and he had 0 text or voice messages.

"Dude..." Said Stiles with compassion "it's been three months, she would've called if she wanted"

"You're right" answered his best friend putting back his phone in his pocket

Allison didn't call Scott the whole summer, and even though he tried to contact her, she never responded. She never blamed him for her mum's death, she knows it's not his fault but she wanted some time of her own

"I just think... What if she doesn't come back ?" Reacted Scott with a sad look on his face

"Hey no, she will come back otherwise she would've done something or said something to show you that she won't"

"I just hope you're right..."

_|Meanwhile Ella arrives at school|_

She parked her car in an empty spot, took her purse and walked out of the car.

"Okay you can do it, you're an ordinary girl" she whispered "you're not a witch, just an ordinary girl"

She took a time before starting to walk, she saw all the teens giving each other hugs and kisses, re-grouping after three months of vacation. She had butterflies in her stomach, but she couldn't back down, not right now. She started to walk towards the school doors and everybody was looking at her, probably because she was the prettiest girl around. There was a song that she loved and expressed her feelings perfectly, so she opened her little mouth and started singing

_**Uhoo oh yeah,**_

_**La da a da**_

_**Don't get me wrong,**_

_**I love who I am**_

_**I don't wanna be ungrateful**_

_**It probably sounds strange**_

_**I really love the role I play**_

_**The spells I cast**_

_**But with all the magic**_

_**The things that seem so simple,**_

_**suddenly, so far out of reach**_

_**Wish that they could see that underneath...**_

_**I'm just an ordinary girl!**_

_**Sometimes I'm lazy**_

_**I get bored**_

_**I get scared**_

_**I feel ignored**_

_**I feel happy, I get silly**_

_**I choke on my own words**_

_**I make wishes, I have Dreams**_

_**And I still want to believe**_

_**Anything can happen in this world,**_

_**For an ordinary girl**_

_**(Like you, Like me)**_

_**For an ordinary girl**_

She passed the doors and is now walking in the hallway, where the students are chatting at their lockers and checking her out as she passed by them. Her golding flaming hair was jumping each time she made a step forward and her eyes were glowing like neon lights. She was the definition of joy and perfection

_**So give it everything or nothin' at all**_

_**Get back on your feet when**_

_**You stumble and fall**_

_**A little luck can go a long way**_

_**So don't you worry about what people say**_

_**Who knows when the wind may blow**_

_**For an ordinary girl..(Mmmm)**_

She saw a couple kissing, and deep down she wished she had something like that.

_**Like you... Like me**_

After finishing her song, she smiled a little flashing her pretty little dimples on each side of her cheeks. She arrived at her locker and took a piece of paper out of her purse with the code of her locker on it

_|Back at Stiles and Scott|_

"Have you seen Derek lately ?" Asked Stiles in total curiosity

"No I haven't, and either one of his pack..."

"Maybe they were looking for Jackson"

"Maybe..."

Suddenly a sweet smell started filling up Scott's nose, he wasn't sure what it was but it was familiar. It was a playful little sent, which contained some vanilla and caramel plus some cotton candy which was bringing him back at the days where his father was around and was taking him to carnivals. He started walking toward that smell, counting on nothing else but his nose to show him the way and Stiles just followed him silently, the more he got close the more that smell increased. He's now at the source of that smell, he saw a girl who was fighting with her locker. He couldn't help but think she was gorgeous.

"Dude who's that chick ?" Reacted Stiles looking at her with pure illumination

"I don't know" Answered his best friend "But I'm gonna find out"

They walked toward her and interrupted her little fight with that metal thing...

"Need a hand ?" Asked Scott putting his weight on the locker next to her, and Stiles standing behind him. She turned her head at him, and felt like a huge hammer hit her right in the heart. She couldn't answer him right away because she was captivated by his beauty, he was the most perfect human being she ever saw in her life. And her bright doe eyes were shifting across his face as if they were trying to save it as a memory

"M-My locker it's S-Stuck" she managed to say and not leaving his sight for one nano second without paying any attention to guy behind him

"Give me this" he answered pointing at the piece of paper she was holding, she handed it to him "164676, that's easy to memorize" he said trying to open it. She was looking at his hands, manipulating that lock gently but firmly and she couldn't help but stare at his face again, she had that sudden urge of touching his hair and tasting his lips

"There you go" he snapped her out of her dream, when he finally opened it

"Thank you so much" she responded taking that piece of paper out of his hand, and _'accidentally'_ touching it

"Are you new here ?"

"No actually I moved two years ago, but I was homeschooled"

"Oh okay... I'm Scott by the way and that's Stiles" he stretched his hand as to shake hers and Stiles just waved at her

"Ella..." She only touched his fingers, but suddenly closed her eyes because of the flash she was seeing, it was from the past.

_She saw her self two years ago, the next day of her and her sisters first victory. And that boy who pushed her to the ground with his bike_

"You're okay" She opened her eyes to the sound of his voice

"Yes... I'm fine" she smiled shyly at him

"It weird, I have an impression of déjà vu" She couldn't help but smile even more, it meant he didn't totally forget when he first met her

"It's okay, I get those a lot"

They just stood there smiling at each other, without saying a word and completely forgetting Stiles... But Stiles noticed her neckless

"Your neckless is beautiful" he told her interrupting their _eyes make_-_out_ session

"Oh thank you, it belongs to my family"

Scott thought that she came from a family of hunters, it's like they left all the different places in the world where there is werewolves and came here to hunt him down

"Your family like wolves ?" He asked and really hoped for a negative respond

"No It's not like that..." It's all he needed to know, she's definitely not a hunter "we believe in supernatural stuff" crap, why did she say that ? It's the first day and she already let her tongue slip

"You believe in those stuff ?" Stiles asked curiously

"I jus- I mean... We" she ran out of words because what was she supposed to say ? I'm a freak who chase demons 6 times a week with my sisters ?

"It's cool, we must open our selves to new things" Scott didn't let her finish, and flashed her a little smirk. As always she started blushing and even he started to blush a little

_**Bell ringing**_

"Well I guess we should go to class"

Spoke Scott putting his hands in his pockets

"Yeah you go, I'm just gonna wait for the vice principle" she answered brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"Can I see your schedule ?" Asked Stiles, so she handed it to him "We have chemistry right now and so do you, so we'll see you in a bit" he handed it back to her

"Great..." She responded with a smile

They turned their back and walked away from her, but Scott tuned and even if he was still walking he waved her bye with a little smirk, she waved back and remembered the time she first met him... So she leaned on her locker and looked at the selling thinking about how cute he is and how nice he is.

She walked toward the window, and saw a car pulling over with a beautiful dark haired teenage girl stepping out of it. She was followed by a man, much older than her so she assumed that it was her dad. He was talking to her, but she didn't respond she just gave him a hug and left him. She waited for a bit and saw her walking through the doors and killing her walk in the hallway as if she was on a runway... She kept looking at her the whole time, she was so pretty and unique, the girl stopped by her locker which was next to Ella's. Ella wasn't the only one blown away, the dark haired girl was too and she had to know who that blond beauty was

"Hi" She said talking to Ella

"Hello" answered the blue eyed teen shyly

"I'm Allison, Allison Argent"

"Ella Bennett" She smiled and her dimples came out to play in a beautiful way

"Nice to meet you Ella" She said shaking her hand "You're new here ?"

"Yes and no..."

Alison looked at her and she could read total confusion in her eyes

"What do you mean ?"

"I'm actually new to school but I moved here two years ago"

"Oh okay... Don't worry people here are pretty welcoming, _somebody_ was a new girl too" She pointed at herself, which made Ella laugh. Suddenly a stunning teenage girl perfectly dressed interrupted their discussion, and when Allison saw her she just jumped and hugged her

"Oh my god Lydia I missed you so much" she screamed out of joy

"I missed you too, where have you been I tried to contact you all summer"

"Long story don't bother asking..."

Ella was just standing there quietly watching them hugging without making any sound

"Lydia that's Ella and vis-versa" said the hazel eyed teen turning to Ella

"No way..." Exclaimed Lydia

Ella wrinkled her forehead in total confusion

"Where did you get that purse ?" Continued Lydia looking at her purse as if she found her abounded child "It's from a collection that didn't come out yet..."

"I have family in New York and one of my cousins is a fashion designer so he sends me stuff from time to time" explained Ella

"But that's not stuff... That's a treasure"

"Stop it Lydia, you're gonna scare the girl on her first day" she closed her locker

"It's okay..." Laughed Ella "If you like it, I can give it to you"

"Do that and I'll love you forever" exclaimed Lydia holding her wrist

The V-P came looking for Ella, so Allison and Lydia went to class telling her that they'll catch up with her later

Ella couldn't believe it, she just arrived at school and she already grouped up with very nice people that she soon will call friends, but she felt something weird, as if there was some kind of secret floating around here, what could that be ?

_~ Will Ella discover the secret this town hides ? And where is Jackson ? Also what will happen between Scott and Alison ? Find out more on the next chapter... Stay Tuned_

The Song :

Ordinary Girl - Miley Cyrus

PS : _Please guys when a character is singing, just open YouTube and search the song, listen to it at the same time so you can enjoy the story !_


End file.
